


Sabriel Headcanons

by Sassy_Dinosaur



Series: Headcanons [18]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, Headcanon, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 20:18:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9623846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassy_Dinosaur/pseuds/Sassy_Dinosaur





	

**Who hogs the duvet**

Gabriel. Just because he’s not human doesn’t mean he won’t be a little shit and hog all the covers so Sam  _ has to _ cuddle with him.

 

**Who texts/rings to check how their day is going**

Neither, they spend most of their days together. Though, Gabe gets a little fussy over Sam when he feels the other is working himself too hard.

 

**Who’s the most creative when it comes to gifts**

I feel like they’re both pretty creative. 

 

**Who gets up first in the morning**

Sam normally is the first to get out of bed. Gabriel may not  _ need  _ sleep, but he does get bored just sitting in bed all night. So, he sleeps too.

 

**Who suggests new things in bed**

Gabriel is a kinky bastard and suggests the kinkiest of things, most of which, Sam is perfectly fine trying.

 

**Who cries at movies**

Gabriel, the drama queen.

 

**Who gives unprompted messages**

Most likely Gabriel

 

**How they are when they’re sick**

Sam: He’s a power through it kinda guy. Won’t let it stop him from doing anything, even if that means he collapses on his way to lunch. Dean had to give Gabriel some pointers for sick Sam, though. It can be difficult to tell whether he’s sick or not because he’s so good at hiding it. He refuses to complain (even if he is miserable) and absolutely refuses Gabe’s offer to make him better via Angel Grace.

Gabe: He’s a whiner. 

 

**Who gets jealous easiest**

GABRIEL! Have you seen Sam? He’s a walking sex dream (with self-worth issues). Everyone is trying to get a piece of him, and if Gabe is not attached to his arm 24/7, he will be hit on.

 

**Who collects something unusual**

IDK

 

**Who takes the longest to get ready**

Gabriel, but only because he actually is to  _ brush  _ his hair. He can’t just finger-comb it and be good to go. Other than that, they’re pretty basic with clothes and neither styles their hair.

 

**Who is the tidiest and organized**

Sam, he can’t stand even the slightest mess. 

 

**Who gets most excited about the holidays**

Neither really. Gabe doesn’t care and Sam normally doesn’t have the time to celebrate.

 

**Who is the big spoon/little spoon**

Sam is so a little spoon. He loves it when Gabe wraps his wings around him while they sleep.

 

**Who gets most competitive when playing games and/or sports**

Gabriel. He doesn’t even know why he gets so competitive.

 

**Who starts the most arguments**

Either/Or. No one really knows anymore.

 

**Who suggests that they buy a pet**

SAM! He wants and will get a dog, dammit!

 

**What couple traditions they have**

Once a week, Sam cleans Gabriel's wings.

 

**What tv shows they watch together**

Any cartooned version of any DC Comic.

 

**Another couple they hang out with**

Dean/Cas.

 

**How they spend time together as a couple**

Researching, but that ends in Sam with a lap full of Gabriel. Cuddling. The most common thing for them to do is to watch Disney movies. Gabriel loves them, and when he found out Sam didn’t watch many when he was a kid he felt personally offended. So now they watch them all when they have the time.

 

**Who made the first move**

Gabriel made a lot of first moves. Over a span of three months, he tried to ask Sam on a date 54 times. Each time he was either shot down or Sam didn’t think he was serious and brought Dean and Cas along too. Finally, a grumpy human Cas that hadn’t slept in almost two days told Sam to get his head out of his ass and go on a date with Gabriel.

 

**Who brings flowers home**

Depends on who’s in trouble.

 

**Who is the best cook**

Gabriel. He surprised Sam the first time he cooked for him. It was their third date and Sam just wanted to stay in the bunker and relax, so Gabe offered to cook. Sam was pleasantly surprised when the food was actual food and not candy. Though, almost everything Gabriel makes comes out slightly sweet, even salads.

 

**Who snores**

I feel like both snore, but Gabriel snores louder.


End file.
